


a trial of endurance

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrators, technically since cel's an inventor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Cel takes Zolf apart while also taking notes.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	a trial of endurance

**Author's Note:**

> i had this brainworm exactly 9 days ago and it apparently _had_ to be written so here we are! i jumped onto this ship ridiculously fast. i love these two characters so much please help me!!! 
> 
> shoutout as always to the riders, without whom i would be nothing <3

“Cel, please,” Zolf whines, hips jolting as Cel hits a button on their remote. The device they had strapped to his cock begins vibrating more intensely than it was before. He cries out, hands fisting in the sheets to avoid touching himself. They’ve been doing this to him for at _least_ half an hour, probably more, his sense of time isn’t the best right now. He glances over at them, perched in their chair, slightly singed lab coat wrapped around them. They finish writing something in their notebook and look up, continuing their observations. 

“Good?” they ask, a smirk pulling at the corners of their mouth. Zolf doesn’t answer, just makes a frustrated noise as he bucks his hips, trying and failing to get some extra sensation on his prick. Cel stands, placing their notebook on the counter before walking over to where Zolf is lying. They stand at the side of the cot, a curious expression on their face. 

Zolf barely represses a shout as Cel runs a finger down his cock, touch feather-light and not nearly enough. “Look at you, Mr. Smith,” they say, finger running up to swipe at the bead of fluid at the top of his cock. “You’re _dripping_.” They pull their finger, slick with pre-come, up to their mouth and stick their tongue out. Zolf _just_ registers what’s about to happen as they dab the liquid onto their tongue. Something about the sight makes Zolf moan outwardly, but he keeps his hands fisted in the sheets, doesn’t try to touch himself while Cel is distracted. He knows that if he's good, they will be happier and he might get some bloody release sometime soon. Cel makes a pleased noise before rushing over to their notebook and writing something down. 

He lets out a groan of frustration as they get lost in their notebook, seemingly forgetting he’s even _there_. He writhes, the device still vibrating against his cock, too much yet not enough to push him completely over the edge. “Cel,” he whispers, voice breathy. Cel’s head whips up from their notebook and they come back over to him. 

“So sorry, Mr. Smith,” they say, an apologetic smile on their face. “Have to take decent notes, you know? This is an experiment, after all, it would be a shame if my notes weren’t detailed enough and we had to do this again, wouldn’t it?” Their finger is back on him, running up and down his shaft as Cel tilts their head and watches the way it jerks. They add a second finger, some more pressure as they run the fingers over the head of his cock, and Zolf moans, loud and unashamed. 

“Gods, Cel,” he gasps, thrusting against the pressure of their fingers. “More, fuck, I’m close, so close don’t stop _cel please_ -” he lets out a cry as Cel sticks their free hand into their pocket and presses a button, making the vibrations on his cock immediately stop. He whines, back arching, desperate for the sensations to come back. Cel’s fingers stay on his cock, three of them now, curling slightly and stroking feather-light up and down. When they look up at him there are tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They don’t mention it, though they desperately want to reach out and sweep them away with their thumb.

“Not yet, Mr. Smith,” they say. Their voice is level, they’re so frustratingly calm and collected and it makes Zolf want to scream. “Not too much longer, I promise, I’ve almost gotten what I need.” He whines as he sees their hand reach back into their pocket. “Can you hold on for me? For just a little longer? I just want to see what happens if I…” they trail off, finger circling the button on the remote now in their hand but not pressing it. 

“Please,” Zolf says, so quiet Cel barely picks it up. He sees their features soften for just a moment, and they finally, _finally,_ press down on the remote and the vibrations start up again. It’s nearly enough to send him over the edge on his own, with how strong they are, but he holds it back _just_ so, knowing Cel wants him to wait until they say it’s alright. He watches as Cel goes back over to their chair and marks a few things down before closing the notebook with a _thwap_ and tossing it onto the desk. Cel turns the device up to a setting it’s never been on before and Zolf lets out a shaky groan. 

“Not gonna- won’t last much longer if you-” he tries to say. He can’t quite get the words out around his gasps and moans, but Cel understands what he means. They smile as they come up to the cot, and their smile only widens as they wrap their hand around his cock, underneath where the device is attached to it. Their grip is tight, but not _too_ tight, and Zolf bucks into it, letting out the prettiest noise Cel’s ever heard. 

“You did _so_ good, Zolf,” they praise, bent down, face close to Zolf’s as their hand continues working. “I got everything I needed, and I didn’t even have to strap you down! Go ahead, let go, I’m right here.”

Zolf cries in relief as Cel gives an expert twist of their wrist, finally sending him tumbling over the edge he never thought he’d reach. His orgasm sparks through him like a jolt of electricity through one of Cel’s machines. He feels his hips arch off the cot as a moan tears out of his throat as Cel works him through it, turning the device off and removing it from his cock as soon as he starts showing signs of oversensitivity. Zolf’s chest is heaving with his breaths as he slowly comes back to himself. 

He looks up to see Cel looking down at him, brows slightly furrowed.

“Hey,” he says, the corner of his mouth turning up in a soft smile. 

“Hi,” they say. Before Zolf can think of anything else to say, Cel’s lips are on his. Their kiss is strong, but soft, full of happiness and adoration and he can’t help but reach his hands up and cup their face. He feels them smile into the kiss before they break it and take a small step backwards. “I’ll be right back, Zolf, I’m just getting you some water,” they explain before running off. It doesn’t take long for them to return with a full glass of water and a wet rag. They pass him the glass and clean up the mess with efficiency before settling back into their chair and reading over their notes. They make a few corrections and add a couple post-experiment observations while Zolf recovers, sitting up on the edge of the cot now. 

Just as he takes his last drink of water, Cel pipes up. “You know, Mr. Smith,” they say, a devious smile creeping onto their face. “It’s pretty well known in the scientific community that a hypothesis cannot be accepted as true unless it can be proven reliably over many repeated trials.”

It takes him a second to parse what they’re saying, but when he does he nearly spits water onto the floor. “Repeated trials, huh?” he asks, coughing slightly. 

They nod. “You have to make sure the results aren’t a fluke,” they explain, turning their notebook around to show him where they’ve written _Trial 1_ in large letters at the top of the first page. Zolf sighs and places the now empty glass of water on the nearest surface. “I’ll give you some time of course, Mr. Smith, but I _definitely_ want to repeat this experiment.” Their eyebrows waggle as they say it and both them and Zolf burst into laughter. 

“You are ridiculous,” Zolf says, jumping off the cot and walking over to where Cel is sitting on their chair. “Are you coming to bed? It’s late.”

Their head tilts to the side as they consider the offer. After a second, they stand and take their lab coat off before hanging it on the coat rack by the door. “Can we cuddle?” they ask, reaching out and grabbing Zolf’s hand as the pair of them wander towards the bedroom.

“As if you’ve ever needed to ask.”


End file.
